Different Worlds
by TDGleek149
Summary: Finn Hudson is Hollywood's biggest star. Rachel Berry is the queen of Broadway. When they meet up at the screening of Finn's new movie every feeling comes back. Now if only there weren't so many obsticals comming from two different worlds.


Chapter 1

The Good Life

Finn Hudson's eyes opened to the California sunlight streaming through his windows. He rolled over in his bed to glance at his digital solar powered clock; it read 9:00AM. It was a nice break from having to get up at four every morning to film the movie he would be attending the premiere of that evening. It was called _That Brooklyn Melody_ where he played a rugged guy who loved to sing and dance and wanted to be on Broadway but his parents didn't have that kind of money. In the end he makes it to Broadway and is shown to have married the love interest, his best friend. Who had always been there to support him and had convinced him of how great he was when they had been children. Finn had loved the script but he was a little bit hesitant to sign on because it had really hit home.

He shook off the memories and walked over to his balcony. He was greeted by the screams of some fan girls of his who had been so lucky as to walk by FINN HUDSON'S apartment at the time when FINN HUDSON was standing on his balcony SHIRTLESS! He gave them a wave and flashed his signature lop-sided grin at them which in return received more screams. Suddenly, on the balcony next to him a man of about sixty with a decreeing amount of grey hair came marching out in a bath robe and slippers. He glared down at where the girls were previously standing and flipped the spot off.

"Good morning Mr. Zelker!" He greeted.

"Is it good pretty boy? I was just awoken from a pretty damn fine dream to the sound of screaming girls!" He then changed his voice to a mock falsetto pitch. "FINN! AW MY GAWD IT'S FINN! HE LOOKS SOOOOO SEXY WITH NO SHIRT ON!" He gave Finn a long glare.

"Sorry Mr. Zelker. I didn't know they'd be standing there." Finn was trying his hardest to be nice to the man but when a guy's only glared at you, insulted you and your talent, and flipped you off four nine years it gets kind of hard to appreciate the statement _'there's a little good deep down in all of us'_

"Well how about you try this, DON'T GO OUTSIDE WITH YOUR DAMN SHIRT OFF!" With that, Mr. Zelker walked back into his apartment.

"You have an awesome day too!" Finn sarcastically murmured to himself. He walked back into his apartment and looked in his closet for something to wear. He ended up with a white t-shirt that was tight enough to hug his abs at just the right amount so they showed through a little bit but not so he looked like someone from Jersey Shore, a reality show that had been on when he was in high school. He remembered someone calling it _"horrifically offensive"_ but he couldn't remember who. He also grabbed a pair of jeans that had one patch on the knee. Before heading outside into the cool late September air, he grabbed a navy blue sweatshirt and his I-pod and walked outside.

He quickly stopped by the newspaper bins and put in a quarter to get one. It was Friday so that meant there would be an article about his movie, or more likely…him. On this particular Friday it was about him. The article was titled, FINN HUDSON, PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE! He began to read it.

_Finn Hudson is obviously Hollywood's biggest star right now, but who was the star before he came to LA? We're looking into the life of Finn Hudson. What was his life like before? What is his real life now? And what does the future hold for him? Our sources are telling us that Finn was born and raised in Lima Ohio…_

Those two little words made him practically throw up. Lima Ohio was the last thing he wanted to remember on the day of the premiere of his movie, the movie that reminded him so damn much of Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry, he hadn't spoken or thought (well maybe thought) of since the last time he'd seen her, his last day of high school. They had decided that the long distance thing wouldn't work and broke up. The last he'd heard about her was that she had the lead role in some Broadway show, Le Wiz or something.

He sighed and shoved the thoughts of the last real girlfriend he'd ever had. He'd dated his co-stars before and he'd gotten laid practically every time he'd go to a bar, but he hadn't been with a girl since Rachel who cared more about him than getting to touch his hair. He kept jogging and tossed the newspaper into a nearby trash can. _Okay Hudson, you've got a movie premiere tonight. So stop thinking about a girl you'll never see again!_ _She probably hates you! Don't you remember what you did?_

He remembered. He thought about it every day. He'd lost everything important to him in just one hour.

Doing something that a real man would never do.


End file.
